Courage and Memories
by IanMoone10
Summary: What would happen if an old friend came back? It might not be intentional but an old friend of the Soul Society is back and ready to fight after 2 years of being with Yugi and the gang. But does she really want to bring up some bad memories with Toshiro?
1. Guests

**A/N:**

**Ok, so I'm new to this (a.k.a please no flames). Anyways, my friend is writing a story - which I'm not going to say anything about because it'll ruin the surprises - and I asked her if I could use the main character for a fanfic in my head that's been DYING to be created and she gave me permission so I love her for that ****J**

**On to another note…I have become a HUGE Bleach fan and before that I was a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan and when I looked the two up on I didn't find too many. So because I get bored easily and have a very active imagination, I'm going to put the Yugi gang in here. Don't like it? Tough. They're here to stay. Muhahaha **

**Time frame: I haven't exactly decided when I should start this off. It's either before Orihime goes to Hueco Mundo or after Ichigo beats Grimmjow and they go back home/before the whole princess girl arrives in the world of the living. Some info might be wrong…but it's ma story and I'm writin it! Haha ugh…too much monster today. **

**DISCLAIMER (because I don't want no trouble): I do not own Bleach. But if I did, Toshiro would be the main character. Also, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. And I do not own Jessie. I do not make a profit off of my stories, even though in this economy I wish I did. **

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo; Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi; Jessie is owned by my friend. **

**On to the show!**

**.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Guests **

"Alright class, turn your boos to page 125." The teacher instructed the class. Shuffling of papers were made as books were opened. Most of the classmates waited for the instructions while a handful of them had their minds elsewhere.

Their lessons were in front of them but had no interest in the subject. After all, only they knew about the little details that go on in the world around them. The things that keep the world going round. Like keeping the balance of life and death in tact. That is, unfortunately, the tough job of soul reapers. But of these handful of friends, only two are soul reapers. Another is a Quincy and the other two have strong spiritual powers. Each and everyone of them have an important role in protecting the city of Karakura.

"Now class…"the teacher began but paused.

An orange haired slender boy by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki raised his head to see what was going on.

Apparently, the principal had walked into the room and was talking to his teacher. Having him in the room caused the students to straighten up in their seats and acting like they were in tune with their school work. Ichigo rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh! I see." the teacher said bright eyed as the principal was done whispering to her. "Thank you sir."

He nodded once and retreated out of the classroom.

"Class, I'm sure that all of you have heard about the Domino High School fire that burned down the school." with this mention most of the class started up in chatter. Of course they knew of it. Who hadn't?

"Quiet down please." she instructed with a twitch of her eyebrow. "Now, because of this tragic event most of the students were told to continue their schooling in the closest schools and our school happens to be one of them. So we are now hosts to some of Domino's students and two of them have joined our class."

With that said the door slid open and two teenagers strolled in, a girl and a boy. They were both short but the girl was slightly taller than him. The school uniform supported their new transition to the school but the boy had some bracelets on and a black collar like necklace that nearly engulfed his whole neck. His black spiky hair and golden bangs were rather unusual and made Ichigo wonder if he'll get the same treatment that he does for his hair color. The girl appeared normal, compared to him, and had most of the guys in the classroom talking about how fit her body was and slender her legs were from under her skirt.

"Please introduce yourselves." the teacher insisted.

The girl went first. "My name is Jessie Moto." then she looked to the boy next to her.

"And my name is Yugi Moto."

An uproar of chatter started as soon as he said his last name. Ichigo, Uryuu, and Rukia all glanced around the room and then back at each other. Even Orihime and Tatsuki were gossiping.

"Hey, Orihime," Ichigo whispered over to the redhead, "what's so special about this guy?"

"C'mon Ichigo," Tatsuki butted in, "even _you_ cant be that senseless."

He narrowed his eyes at her sarcasm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Orihime decided to speak before the two started bickering. "What she means, Ichigo, is that Yugi

Moto is also known as the King of Games. Hove you heard of duel monsters?"

"Sorta." He answered not really interested in the topic.

"Well, he is the unbeatable champion. He even beat the creator of the game. His name has been in the news so much that he's like an idol."

"Big deal. So he's good at a card game. I'm pretty good at solitaire but you don't hear me bragging." Ichigo said unimpressed by the celebrity in their presence.

"Alright class that is enough." the teacher said with another twitch in her eyebrow. "Jessie why don't you go ahead and sit in front of Ichigo, " she pointed out the chair, "and Yugi, you can take the chair behind Orihime."

They both made their way over to the seats as people watched them and whispered to each other. Ichigo watched closely as Jessie walked in front of him to her new seat. Something just didn't seem right with this girl. Like there was more to her then she was leading on. She practically floated down to her seat making almost no sound. He glance behind him to watch the celebrity take his seat. For being transferred to a new school these two seemed awfully calm. For most of the class time, Ichigo stared at the back of the dark brunette's head in front of him. Rukia broke him out of the trance a couple of times by clearing her throat. Before they knew it lunch time had come. The group of teenagers were sitting under a tree nibbling on their food.

"Is it just me or does something not fit right with that girl?" Ichigo asked still frustrated with the topic of Jessie.

"It's just you Ichigo." Rukia said nonchalant. She was too busy paying attention to her soul phone to notice the glare from the substitute.

"Just let it go. I mean they're only here because their school burnt down, so give them a break." the Quincy tried reasoning with him and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Something not right with who?" Orihime asked as her a Tatsuki came up to the small group. Ichigo looked up to see that there was another girl with them. She was tall and slender with shoulder length brown hair.

This time it was Rukia who answered, sarcastically. "Ichigo's just complaining about the new girl in our class. If you ask me, I think he's just intimidated by her."

"I am not intimidated by her! I just don't think she's good news." Ichigo retaliated in a very defensive way.

"You mean that Jessie Moto girl?" Tatsuki asked trying to hide her humor.

"What so wrong with Jessie?"

It was the first time the new girl said anything. She was glaring down at Ichigo for some reason.

Said redhead stared back up to the girl with wide eyes. "And who are you?"

She straightened back up to stand tall. "My name is Tea Gardner. I'm one of the transfer students from Domino High. I also happen to be good friends with both Jessie and Yugi." she said proudly then hovered over Ichigo, "so what don't you like about Jessie?"

He was caught off guard. So far the only girls that ever talked to him like this were Rukia and Tatsuki. This girl was a complete stranger to him but he could tell that she stuck by her friends with the way she was defending Jessie.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to offend anyone. She just has a bad vibe with me, that's all."

Suddenly a bright red-haired guy came up behind Ichigo and pushed on his head. He wore a bandanna and his hair was pulled together o tight that it resembled the top of a pineapple. He was also dressed half-way between a hippie and punk.

"Don't worry about what he says. He doesn't exactly think before he talks." the new guy teased with a big grin on his face.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ichigo asked trying to push his head back up to glare at him.

"And you are?" Tea asked.

"My name's Renji Abarai." he answered.

"Oh!" Orihime said bouncing up as if she remembered something, "Silly me. I forgot to do introductions. Everyone this is Tea Gardner. Tea these are my friends. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, and Renji." The overly chipper girl pointed out each person as she named them off.

"Tea!" someone called from across the grass.

It was Jessie. She was motioning her hand for Tea to come over.

The brunette girl turned around to everyone, "It was nice to meet all of you. I'll see you all later." she stated jogging back to her group of friends. Ichigo just kept staring at Jessie as the girl greeted the four guys that were among them; Yugi Moto, a tall blonde with long hair, a dark haired one that was equally tall, and a black haired guy that had longer hair than the blonde.

"I know Ichigo. I sense it too." Renji said in a low voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened at Renji. "Huh?"

"Something's off with that girl." he agreed.

"I think you two are just paranoid." Rukia said flipping her phone shut.

The substitute began getting up, "Hey, I've learned to trust my instincts and my gut is telling me to watch that girl closely."

"Whatever Ichigo, I'm agreeing with Rukia on this saying that she just intimidates you."

Tatsuki finally spoke up.

"Whatever." After the years of dealing with his father and sisters, he's come to terms that if someone isn't going to be reasonable then the best option in to just stop arguing.

The bell rang for students to start heading back to class. Everyone gathered their stuff and started walking back to class. Renji took off after a hollow that had been detected.

Rukia was back on her phone again.

"Why are you on that so much?" Ichigo grumbled.

The phone beeped with every button she pushed, "For the past few days hollows have been showing up in various parts of the city."

"So? They show up every day. We find them then we kill them. End of story."

"Its more complicated than that. They seem to be searching for something."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever they pop up in a specific location they only travel in a small area and then disappear. Then a new one shows up not very far from the previous one. I've never seen anything like it."

"We'll have to ask Urahara tonight." Ichigo answered after a moment of silence.

Everyone finally entered the classroom after lunch and took their seats.

"That's weird." the teacher pointed out, "Did anyone see Jessie Moto during lunch?"

Ichigo looked at the seat in front of him. It was empty. Then he glanced back at Yugi who was just staring out the window until his name was called by the teacher.

"Yugi, have you seen Jessie?"

The small boy just looked out the window again then back at the teacher to answer, "When the bell rang I thought I saw her come into class. I don't know where she is." he lied. It was obvious to Rukia and Ichigo.

"This isn't good. It's only her first day here and she's already skipping class." the teacher said disappointed.

Ichigo glanced back to Yugi again. He was just staring out the window with a worried look on his face. He knew where she was, so why was he trying to hide it? Ichigo looked at Rukia; she noticed it too.

In the middle of their class a sudden pressure was felt by Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, and Ichigo. This was strong; stronger than a mere hollow. Rukia took her phone out of her pocket. There was no sign of a hollow but that power was still there. What was going on?

All of a sudden the fire alarm went off in the building, blaring in everyone's ears. Teachers rushed students out of their classrooms and down hallways to the outside. The group of friends took the opportunity for a distraction to head for the spiritual pressure. They were running down the sidewalk when Renji finally caught up with them.

"Good, you guys got away." he stated.

"Renji, did you pull the fire alarm?" Uryuu asked a little baffled.

"Of course. How else was I supposed to get you out of class?" Renji retorted running alongside Rukia.

The three soul reapers were in their black kimonos with swords in hand ready to attack or defend. Suddenly, the pressure dissipated into this air. Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and continued running in the direction from where the pressure was coming from.

They finally reached a clearing in a park which actually hadn't been a clearing to begin with. Trees had been uprooted, craters big and small were everywhere, and puddles of blood were in various places. There was a lot of blood. A vicious battle happened here. Although no one was in sight. Not even people. Their spiritual pressure still lingered in the air and it was nobody they recognized.

"Wh-what happened here?" Orihime asked baffled. All she was staring at was the blood. "Someone's hurt."

"This is crazy." Uryuu stated looking around, "I've never seen a battle with a hollow cause _this _much damage."

"It wasn't a hollow." a familiar voice spoke.

Everyone looked behind them to a short snow haired boy, tall redhead with most of the top half of her kimono open, a bald guy that clearly didn't want to be here, and a slender guy with short chopped black hair with unusual decorations on his right eyebrow. All of them were wearing the same black kimono as the others. The white haired kid had on a while haori with a green sash over his chest and a sword on his back that was practically the height of him.

"This wasn't the work of a hollow. No. this was much bigger." he said glancing around the area.

"Well, whatever the hell it was, they're mine." the bald guy said tapping his right should with his sheathed sword. "I could use a good workout and this seems perfect." He grinned while looking at all the damage done.

"Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikakku, and Yumichika. What are you all doing here?" Ichigo asked as he watched Yumichika wander off to investigate the surrounding.

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He folded his arms into the sleeves and started wandering around himself. "The department of research and development picked up two strong spiritual pressures in this area and could only figure the to be espada even though they didn't register as them. So the head captain sent us here to investigate."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head trying, himself, to figure out what happened. Uryuu and Rukia walked away to look at some of the damage that was cause.

"Well, are you guys even aware of the appearances and disappearances of the different hollows?" Ichigo wondered.

Toshiro glared at him, "Of course we are. So far they haven't caused any damage and that's why the Soul Society hasn't acted on it. They're trying to figure out what is causing them to act the way they are."

Ichigo widened his eyes at the short captain, "then what the hell do you call this?"

"Like I said before, this wasn't caused by a hollow. The spiritual pressure is too big."

"Captain Hitsugaya! Come take a look at this." Renji called as he stared into one of the many craters. In fact, it was the biggest one there.

Everyone gathered around the scooped out hole in the ground. In the center was a puddle of blood but what stood out from that were the engravings in the earth. Eight slashes evenly made out a giant 'X' in the ground like something had cut the surface with giant claws. Renji slide down the edge into the crater and faced his palms over the slashes.

"These were caused by a very strong spiritual pressure." he informed them.

"A Zanpakto's?" Toshiro questioned.

Renji shook his head. "but this is where it looks like the battle ended. This blood is fresher than the rest up there?"

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia addressed the superior, "What if we send a sample of the pressure to the department of research and development to see if they can pinpoint a location of the attacker?"

The young captain nodded and pulled out his soul phone to contact the Soul Society leaving the rest to stare into the bowl shaped hole.

"What I wonder is if they were comrades, then what could have started this?" Uryuu pondered while unconsciously pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"All I hope is that whatever caused this is on our side." Chad prayed in his deep voice.

Most of them nodded in agreement.

"Alright, they're doing a scan on this area and centering their attention on this crater and the spiritual pressure in it." Hitsugaya informed everyone as he made his way back, then glanced at the markings. _Where have I seen these before?_ In his pocket the phone started vibrating and beeping so he took it out and opened it. Everyone stared at the young captain waiting for where they were headed.

"What is it Toshiro?" Orihime asked when she saw his eyes widen at his phone.

Toshiro was brought back to the world. "According to this, the one who caused these engravings is at Urahara's shop."

"Well then what are we standing around here for?" Ikakku asked with a grin, "If he's at Urahara's shop then let's go get him!"

Everyone nodded before heading for the shop. But Hitsugaya was left staring at the markings. _Something is strange about those._

"Captain!" Rangiku called, "Captain, we're leaving!"

"I'm coming!" he said as he turned and flash stepped to catch up with everyone.

**

* * *

.**

**Well…what ya think? Hehe I know I'm evil for leaving a cliff hanger but they are so much fun!**

**Anyways…let me explain some facts that aren't and will most likely not be mentioned anytime soon. If they will be mentioned then you will already know about what I'm going to say and the ones who don't read A/Ns wont know squat so you'll have an advantage. Oh, that's right…facts! I started a story that explains why Jessie is hanging around the Yugi group but unfortunately my ADD only allows me to keep writing on a story that really intrigues me, and this is that story. I might start uploading the other story but don't hold your breath. If you have any questions about Jessie and her unusual appearance in these two worlds then feel free to ask. **

**I love reviews *hint, hint* and find them very inspirational for future chapters. Also, I notice that some people hold their stories for ransom because they just want reviews and that's stupid. So here's my guarantee that I will never hold my stories captive from the lovely viewers. But, I can't guarantee that this story will be updated too much because of my gigantic busy schedule. I will try to update at least every other week but if you get one every week then consider yourselves lucky ducks. **

**Once again…any questions? Send a pm or write a review because I will answer either one. Howeva, I will NOT answer questions that spoil the plot. In other words…I'll only provide enough information to keep up with the timeline of the story. So if you give me a question that goes something like "What's gonna happen next?" I will not answer it because it would ruin the whole point of the story. **


	2. A Deep Cut

**A/N: Ok so remember how I said that I get distracted easily. Well, since I've been waiting for the newer episodes of Bleach, I've been looking for other anime to watch and well I found one that's almost like Bleach but *whispers* I think it's better. Anyways, so it's called Soul Eater and now I'm also writing a story for that one and it's a crossover with Bleach. I know, another crossover, but I love doing them ****J**** putting characters together is so much fun. Anyways, so I'm working on this one and that one but I'll try to keep up on this one as much as I can. **

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and anything else in-between. I love all ya'll for it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. But if I did, Toshiro would be the main character. Also, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. And I do not own Jessie. I do not make a profit off of my stories, even though in this economy I wish I did. **

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo; Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi; Jessie is owned by my friend.**

**.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**A Deep Cut**

"Do you think Urahara and Yoruichi can handle it?" Ikakku asked as they were all running in the direction of Urahara's Shop. He was hoping that at least by the time they got there that he could get in on some of the action.

"They can take care of themselves." Rukia assured.

"Ichigo," Uryu called his attention, "you guys go on ahead and we'll catch up with you later."

The orange haired kid glanced over at the Quincy, "Alright."

"Let's go." Toshiro ordered as he, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all flash stepped to the shop leaving their friends behind.

As each of them arrived in front of the shop they were all surprised to see everything in place. No damage. No fighting going on. Nothing. It was peaceful and quiet like it always was with it's little customers. Ichigo started walking to the entrance of the building when the doors opened revealing the shop keeper.

"Well, well, what brings you all here?" He asked in his usual chipper voice. He always knew how to keep his emotions in tact even in tight situations, like the one right now. Out of everyone there, somehow, Kisuke Urahara was always one step ahead when it came to dangers in the city. So, he knew why they were in front of him.

"Cut the crap Urahara, there was a fight in the park not too long ago that did some real damage to the place. We're thinking it's espada and when we had the department of research and development look over the area for spiritual pressure one of the pressures lead us here. So, tell me what the hell is going on." Ichigo cut to the point.

Urahara hid behind his fan, "Well, as you can see, there aren't any espada here."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and pulled out his soul phone. The glowing dot that had been showing the location of the spiritual pressure faded away slowly. What was going on?

"Why don't you come in and have some tea and tell me what you found from the attack." Urahara said inviting them all in.

Inside the shop everyone was gathered around the table with their Zanpaktos either in their laps or next to them. Noba and Kurodo were serving the drinks to the soul reapers but Ikkaku and Yumichika refused theirs. After Toshiro took a swig of his tea he began explaining.

"The department of research and development has kept a watchful eye on the mysterious appearances of the hollows that show up and then vanish just as fast as they came. Because they have not caused any damage to the humans, the soul society hasn't acted upon it. However, when they detected two very strong spiritual pressures head captain ordered Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, and I to investigate the area since we are familiar with the world of the living. Our assumption was that these were not hollows and should be dealt with. When we arrived at the location we were given, Ichigo and his friends along with Renji were already there but no one else. Craters were everywhere and puddles of blood too. The area had also been cleared of trees by the battle. In one of the craters there were carvings in the earth and a pool of blood. We assume that was where the battle ended." As the young captain concluded he was reminded of those engravings and how familiar they seemed.

After Toshiro finished his explanation, Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime joined the rest of the group in silence. They were breathing heavily from having to run and sat down behind the ones who were already sitting around the table.

"Urahara, would you know why the soul phones would tell us that the spiritual pressure from the battle was pinpointed back here?" Rukia questioned the ex-captain.

Urahara sighed and folded his hands in front of him, "Not a clue."

Ichigo had a feeling that Kisuke wasn't telling the whole truth. Then he watched as Noba and Kurodo took their seats behind Urahara. "Hey, where are Yoruichi and Ririn? And Tessai?"

Kisuke hid further underneath his green and white striped hat. "They're around here somewhere." then he looked up smiling, "Maybe Yoruichi's taking a cat nap."

That's when said black cat and a stuffed doll that resembled a bird came running into the room; disturbed. Ikkaku opened his eyes and everyone looked at the two frightened beings.

"Urahara! Come quick!" The little bird shouted.

"Rinin," Rukia spoke, "what's the matter?"

"Kisuke, Tessai needs your help. He's trying to help her but she's trying to fight him off." Yoruichi told him.

Intrigued, everyone all got up and followed the cat and bird down the hallway. The soul reapers were trying to figure out what was going on and who they were talking about. Then a fierce roar was boomed down the hall and Jinta came flying out of a doorway. He smacked hard against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Why you…" He grumbled rubbing his head.

Ichigo unveiled Zangetsu but Urahara halted him, "If you do that you'll only make the situation worse."

"Jinta!" Yoruichi shouted when the red head pulled out his kanabo, "That's enough!"

The red head looked over to see everyone running down the hall then 'hmped'. "Maybe she'll listen to you."

Yoruichi and Ririn ran into the room as with Urahara. Everyone else stopped in the doorway and couldn't believe what they saw. When Toshiro looked inside his eyes grew to the size of saucers and he couldn't breathe.

A blue four legged creature with black legs was lying on the ground snarling at Tessai. Ururu was with Tessai checking to see if he was alright. The creature was slender but very muscular at the same time. It had piercing gold eyes and a tail with four ebony spikes. On the top of it's head were two equally dark horns and between them a sort of 'shield'. Short triangle ears were pinned back to it's head as it's lips curled over to show very sharp fangs.

"What the hell?" Never before has Ichigo seen a thing like this.

"You big bully!" Ririn yelled and jumped on the back of the creature, "We're just trying to help after you got hurt."

"Ririn!" Ichigo cried afraid for his friend's safety.

The creature stopped snarling for a second and it's breathing became heavy pants. All the muscles in it's body tensed in pain. Now Ichigo realized that this thing was badly injured. Long ragged cuts covered its body. It looked like Tessai was in the process of wrapping it's left hind leg when the commotion started because there was a first layer of white bandages around the lower part of the leg. Looking closer it appeared to be having trouble keeping its eyes open and keeping its head up. The first signs of losing consciousness.

"Tri-Trinity." Toshiro stuttered.

The creature stopped snarling and it's ears flicked up. It started turning it's head to look in their direction when pain over came it again halting the movement.

Ichigo quickly glanced at the short captain. He was just as tense as the creature which was unusual for him. Ichigo decided to ask later and deal with the problem at hand. When he looked back at the creature it was whimpering and losing the battle. A whine came out before it's head completely dropped to the floor making it's body roll over flat against the ground. Ririn landed on the other side of the body. Everything became still. The soul reapers watched as the creature's side rose and fell rapidly trying to get enough oxygen.

"Ok…someone mind telling me what the hell's going on?" Ichigo shouted in a desperate attempt to get answers.

"Tessai, finish placing her leg and wrapping it. But nothing further." Urahara ordered.

The tall muscular man nodded his head and climbed up slowly from his spot on the floor.

"I'll help heal her too." Orihime said raising her hands up to the flower pins in her hair.

"No." Yoruichi told her. "If you do that you'll most likely end up getting hurt or killed."

"What?" She asked shocked. She put her hands down not wanting any one of those results.

"She means, that Trinity's body has healing powers of its own. If Trinity is healing herself and some outside source tries to assist, her body sees it as a threat and defends." Urahara answered then looked down at Trinity, "It's especially dangerous when she's unconscious."

Orihime said nothing more. However Ichigo did.

"Ok so why's it - she, here?" He asked once again.

Urahara glanced up from under his hat. "She came here covered in blood and in bad shape. I'm surprised that she made it this far but this girl has always made some attempt to push beyond her limits. Anyways, her back leg is broken, the cuts were deeper than they are now but still severe, and she has at least three broken ribs."

"What happened?" Toshiro asked not taking his eyes off her.

Urahara looked at the captain and then hid under the hat, "We're not sure yet but she was in a battle against one of Aizen's men."

Yoruichi looked up at her long time friend.

"That had to of been someone pretty strong to do this to her." Renji stated looking her over. "Especially for someone who can take on Captain Zaraki _and_ Captain Kuchiki and leave with minor injuries."

Ichigo stared at Trinity. They all seem so familiar with her and she's even fought against two of the captains that he's fought himself. Renji was making it seem like those two were a piece of cake to fight for her yet she ended up in this condition.

"Oh, Trinity." Rangiku sympathized.

"She'll be fine, Rangiku." Renji assured her, "After all, she's a lot stronger than she looks."

"Renji's right." Yoruichi told them, "She just needs some rest and she'll be back to her old self."

"Ok, I'm still confused." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. "What exactly is she?"

"She's a Half-Blood. The result of two very strong, but very different, fighting species. However, Trinity is still a teenager and her abilities aren't mature yet." Toshiro explained to all who didn't know her background. "She was well known by the Soul Society for her use of spiritual pressure even though she is neither human nor soul reaper. Trinity was also considered an ally of the 13 court guard squads."

"Was?" Uryuu sensed the use of the past-term word.

Toshiro closed his eyes and ground his teeth together; the only signs he ever shows of being in pain. Then without a word he walked out of the room. Everyone watched as his small form retreated.

"What's with him?" Ichigo asked.

"It's nothing." Rangiku lied but answered the previous question in place of her captain. "Trinity was, at one, point living in the Soul Society; namely the Seireitei. She was there, willingly, because of questions that needed answered only by her. Like how she was able to use spiritual pressure and if she would be a threat to humans or the Soul Society. It turned out that if she wanted to, she could be a problem for us, however, she never was. Two years ago was when this all happened. She only stayed with us for eight months before she disappeared. Even the department of research and development lost track of her spiritual pressure. It came to the conclusion that she was hiding her spiritual pressure and didn't want to be found. Most people think that she's dead, but…" She trailed off looking at her old friend. "apparently she isn't."

Everyone looked at the sleeping Trinity. Tessai was slowing wrapping her leg taking extra precautions as to not do anymore damage then was already done to it. The cuts were slowly but surely starting to close and become smaller, but it was unclear on how she was handling her broken ribs. Every once in a while she would let out a whimper and tense her muscles. Her black claws would sometimes extend out and act as if they were trying to pierce something.

"So what happened with Toshiro?" Ichigo asked after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"Well, why did he just up and leave like that?"

Renji glanced over at the other lieutenant.

Rangiku sighed and closed her eyes remembering the past. "Trinity wasn't treated very nice by some of the soul reapers but she never bared her fangs to anyone. This was why we thought that she wouldn't be a problem. She dealt with a lot of things that happened in the Seireitei. The captain and I were probably the only ones who really got close to her and you know the captain; he doesn't really get close to many people." Then she opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"What I'm trying to figure out is that, after two years of the Soul Society practically thinking she was dead, she shows up…in this condition." Ikkaku pondered. "Anyways, it's obvious of two things: either she hasn't been fighting for two years and that's why she's in bad shape or whoever her opponent was is very powerful." He grinned at the latter.

Everyone sat in silence and listened to the ragged breathing of the hurt victim.

Outside, Toshiro sat on the edge of the porch looking up at the sky, not really looking at anything in particular. His hands hung loosely between his legs as his arms supported the upper half of his body.

_Why? Why now? After so long…why did she come back?_

His hands clenched into fists and turned his attention to the ground.

**

* * *

.**

**A/N: Well there ya go! It's only like 2,229 words but who's counting? That's actually one of the shortest chapters I've written before and hopefully they don't get shorter. **

**Ok, yes some of you have probably already figured out who Trinity is. I mean it's not that hard but then again it might also be that I'm the one writing the story so only I think it's an easily clue. Oh well. **

**AND look forward to my new fanfic that's a Soul Eater/Bleach crossover. K, thanks, bye! **


End file.
